


Let me tell you his story

by Powierniczka



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, brak bety, chyba nie do końca, mój biedny Cinna, nie wiem czy to angst, nocna wena, pisane w 20 minut, za dużo Igrzysk Śmierci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Nazywał się Cillian i pochodził z Jedenastki. Miał zaledwie czternaście lat, kiedy jego nazwisko zostało wylosowane z puli kilku tysięcy innych nazwisk, gdy odbywały się Dożynki na czterdziestą dziewiątą rocznicę Poskromienia.





	Let me tell you his story

**Author's Note:**

> Mogą być błędy, powtórzenia i szyki przestawne, ale jestem po pracy i nie mam siły tego już sprawdzić.   
> Enjoy!

Nazywał się Cillian i pochodził z Jedenastki. Miał zaledwie czternaście lat, kiedy jego nazwisko zostało wylosowane z puli kilku tysięcy innych nazwisk, gdy odbywały się Dożynki na czterdziestą dziewiątą rocznicę Poskromienia. A zgłosił się po astragal tylko raz! Jak to mogło być możliwe? Na drżących nogach wszedł na podest, nawet nie próbując ukrywać łez. Był nikim i teraz miał zginąć na Igrzyskach. Jak przez mgłę widział współczujące spojrzenia ludzi z jego Dystryktu. Nie dość, że był sierotą, to okazało się, że czekał go taki los. Co jeszcze miało go spotkać?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ogłosili go zwycięzcą. On przecież się tylko ukrywał, uciekał przed niebezpieczeństwem a na pokazie przed organizatorami dostał marną czwórkę. Jak to możliwe? Nieważne. Ważne, że mu się udało, że przeżył i w spokoju mógł wrócić do swojego Dystryktu i zamieszkać w Wiosce Zwycięzców w glorii sława i bogactwa.

Elisse. Piękno w czystej postaci. Ideał. Choć była z Kapitolu i była córką głównego organizatora Głodowych Igrzysk, nie powstrzymało go to. Po prostu się zakochał i jak się później okazało, z wzajemnością. Ojciec Elisse na początku był przeciwny temu związkowi, ale po namowach żony i córki w końcu się ugiął. Pociągnął za odpowiednie sznurki, nawet porozmawiał z prezydentem Snowem i dzięki temu Cillian stał się oficjalnie Kapitolińczykiem. Mógł ożenić się z ukochaną i zamieszkać w stolicy Panem. Tylko raz do roku musiał się zajmować nowymi trybutami ze swojego dystryktu. Bądź, co bądź wciąż był ich mentorem.

Usiadł obok swojej żony, głaszcząc ją po głowie z czułym uśmiechem. Dała mu szczęście, dała mu spokojne życie, dała mu swoją rękę a teraz dała mu syna. Wziął od pielęgniarki małe zawiniątko i obejmując Elisse jednym ramieniem jak zauroczony wpatrywał się w śpiącego synka.  
\- Jak mu damy na imię? - jego szept rozszedł się w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie oddechami trzech osób.  
\- Cinna, tak jak miał na imię twój ojciec.  
Cillian uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował żonę w czoło. Cinna. Nawet nie potrafił okazać jak mocno wzruszył go gest jego pięknej małżonki. Cinna. Mocne, piękne imię. Spojrzał na malucha i przesunął palcem po jego policzku.  
\- Nie martw się, synku. Będziesz miał długie i szczęśliwe życie. Igrzyska nigdy nie będą ciebie dotyczyć i nigdy przez nie nie zginiesz. Obiecuję, że zadbam o to.

Nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił...

**Author's Note:**

> Znów jestem na etapie czytania Igrzysk i znów cholernie mnie ciekawi historia Cinny. Od dawna chodziłam z zamiarem napisania mojej wersji jego historii i tak oto powstało to.   
> Jak każdy autor liczę na jakiegoś kudosa i nawet krótki komentarz.


End file.
